The 6-(1-fluoroethyl)-5-iodo-4-aminopyrimidine compound of the present invention is a novel compound and it has not been known that it has agricultural and horticultural effects of controlling noxious organisms.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel 6-(1-fluoroethyl)-5-iodo-4-aminopyrimidine compound, a process for preparing the same and agricultural and horticultural chemicals for controlling noxious organisms containing the same as an effective ingredient.